


It's in their DNA

by Impulsive_Bart_Allen



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Killing, Smut... eventually, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulsive_Bart_Allen/pseuds/Impulsive_Bart_Allen
Summary: Yandere Bart Allen x female reader x Yandere Thad Thwane
Relationships: Bart Allen/Reader, Thaddeus Thawne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will get darker as it goes. 
> 
> This y/n is literally the ultimate y/n. (Hello god complex) 
> 
> I DON'T UPDATE REGULARLY. ONLY WHEN MOTATION IS HIGH!!!

Bartholomew Henry Allen II is a speedster that traveled to the past to change the apocalyptic future. To the heroes eyes, Bart made a selfless act but that's far from it. Bart had only one motivation, which was to find you. In order to find you, he has to play the part of being a hyperactive teenager when really, in the inside he was a twisted kid who feel in love with you. Lucky for him, he has a pair of googles that contain your memories of your exact location and feeling. Unlucky for him, Barts existence gave Eobard Thawne the DNA to make a clone of Bart that he named, Thaddeus Thawne. To keep Eobards creation a secret and a hopefully useful weapon, he made a deal with the league of assassins to train Thad with the other children the league has kidnapped. With both having one goal in mind: to bring down the heroes.  
Then that's where you come in y/n. An unspoken and supposedly non-existent child of Maggie Kyle who was found by the league of assassins with a very powerful secret that could very well crumble the heroes legacy. This same y/n was somehow able to make two people fall in love with them without even realizing it. One of them determined to lock you up together to keep you safe, while the other wanting you at arms reach all for the sake of basking in the normality he feels. When both of them finds out of each other's goal... lets just say you weren't prepared for this in your training.


	2. Prologue part 1/3: You were nothing but a reminder of what could have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: DARK FIC. I MEAN IT A BABY IS LITERALLY MURDERED AND ANOTHER CHARACTER GUYS, SO YEAH. Also your mother hates you and refers to you as "it" and "brat"

Magdalene Kyle had a secret that even her sister, Selina didn't know. To be honest at this point it was just a burden now. 

Roughly 9 months ago she wouldn't have even thought of her own baby as a burden. 9 months ago. . . Eveything was perfect, well compared to now it was as she still had her husband, Simon. 

It was ironic that the day she was going to tell Simon that he would be a father was also the day that Black Mask had kiddnapped her and Simon and tortured him to death. Magdalene still couldn't block out his screams and when she was forced to eat his eyes. 

Sadly she was saved by Catwomen who killed Black Mask. She wanted to die with her husband not be alive to mourn for his death. It was even a miracle that the 2 week old baby inside her was even still alive. 

Afterwards she laid low as her pregnancy progressed. She didn't want the child, she didn't want anything to do with it, but she didn't want an abortion either. So she sucked up her pain and carried on in the dark, making sure to not bump into her demon possessed sister until her water broke. 

Instead of the shock and anxiousness that most people would have felt Magdalene just felt annoyed. She was so close to going to sleep then her water had to break as soon as she found her comfortable spot and was about to doze off.

She kicked her blankets off and waddled her way into the bathroom, closed the door and got into the tub. 

It was 1 a.m. when the little brat came out as it took 5 hours for the said brat to make their grand appearance. When the brat didn't make any noise afterwards Magdalene thought it was dead as she was positive that when they were out they made some sort of noise. Alas when she looked down she saw the movements of breathing but was just quite.

Begrudgingly she got out of the tub to clean herself and the little brat which was a female when she picked her up. She then putted on clothes on it and placed her onto the bed as she too lay down to sleep and figure out what to do with it tomorrow. 

The plan was to give it away to a nun at the church in Gotham. It was the middle of the night when her plan went into action. Once she broke inside the church she found the nearest nun and almost literally shoved the little brat to the suprised nun's arm. 

She almost ran out of the church until the nun, a young women, asked her what it's name was. 

"Her name is y/n," came the smooth reply of Magdalene, as she addressed the nun and started to walk away from them. 

"Oh what a joyous name you have little y/n!" The nun cooed at the baby in her arms, "the kitty in here would be your company little y/n" 

It felt as if Magdalene's world stopped when she heared what the nun said. 

A cat is a demon. 

She would know, that is what her sister has become.

Like Hell she would let the little brat's soul get tarnished by such evil force. 

Before she knew it she had her hidden sword out and quietly but quickly stabbed the nun behind. 

A sharp gasp could be heared from the nun as she almost dropped the brat. Magdalene grabbed it out of her arms and pulled the sword out of the nun. 

Turning around with the brat in her arms she heard a loud thud as the nun hit the ground. She continued walking, hiding and lurking in the dark so she wouldn't attract Batman's attention. 

That is how Magdalene found herself in Gotham's harbor with a bloodied sword and a baby wrapped in multiple blankets who still have yet made a peep.

She hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, for her to kill the brat but she couldn't even trust to put it in the care of the nuns when they too have worked with evil. There were thoughts about abandoning it to an adoption center in Gotham but then she could grow up and try to look for her in the future and she didn't want that. She didn't want to see it's face as it is the only reminder of her late husband. 

Magdalene used the blankets wrapped around the brats body, to also wrap around the head so she won't have to see it's expression for what she will do next and set it down on the ground. 

With her bloodied sword she stabbed the child right in the middle of the bundle of blankets and removed the sword. 

All she could do was look as in the middle of the blankets started to become darker and spreaded out. Then as gently as she could, she used her foot and pushed the brat into the harbor. 

She should have felt remorse when she heared the splash, but she felt nothing.

She had to get rid of her some way and she did. Plus there would be nobody on her trial for a murder of a child but a deceased nun, so that means if or when they find the body of her baby nobody would know who's it was as there were no records of her in hospitals. 

The only record that nobody but Magdalene would know of it, was the memory of how much she looked like her husband and herself and she didn't want that kind of reminder looming around her, so she buried it in her head with the other memories. 

Y/n was the darkest secret that Magdalene had ever had as the brat was a reminder of what could have been.


	3. Prologue part 2/3:  The unwanted child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark fic, lots of stabbing.  
> Hasn't been edited

At an island, somewhere in the Caribbean Sea a babies' cry could be heared. 

Which was quite odd as the inhibitors of the island were villians and most of them weren't even responsible enough to take care of a baby. So how was it that there is one, who looked no more than a week old, crying their lungs out on the shore of the island. 

"You're looking at the thing as if you've never seen a baby before," said a voice behind Ubu, "I hope that wont stop you from silencing them." 

Without facing the voice he knew so well, he answered," I know what a baby looks like its just... how is it still breathing?" "Ugh I dont care about that, just make it stop crying." Said Talia as she marched down to where Ubu and the baby was at.

That's when she understood Ubu's comment, there was a hole in the bundle of blankets exposing the child's stomach. That hole, Talia realized should have been a stab wound, so wheres the wound? The only thing she saw instead was a dark substance around the exposed skin, and she was positive it smelt like blood. 

When Talia swept the damp hair out of the babies' face, the baby stopped crying.

"Stab it," commanded Talia. 

Ubu did a double take at what she said, but followed her command. As quick as lightning, Ubu whipped out a blade and looked at Talia before plunging the blade right where the child's heart is at. He left the blade in the child and watched as the child's chest stopped rising and saw crimson spreading out on the blanket, where the knife still lay. 

From the corner of Ubu's eye he could see Tilias shoulders slouch right as she turned around and walked away. Ubu was still near the now dead baby looking for something that he didn't know. 

He sighed as he pulled the blade out and cleaned off the blood using the babies' blanket and then went to follow Talia.

When Ubu caught up with Talia, she was lost in thought as she walked towards the hidden doors.

"I thought that for a moment the child could have been ..." 

"Unkillable?" Asked Ubu. 

Talia snorted, "when you put it that way it sounds impossible. Humana are all the same. Easy to kill with our many weakness and I had thought the child might have had an ability to heal itself and keep getting up." 

"If something like that ever does exist it wouldnt be-" Ubu was interrupted when a child's cry cut through the air.

Before each of them knew it, they were both running towards the crying child that they both presumed to be dead after getting stabbed in the heart. 

As they both reached the scene the baby was crying, if possible twice as hard then they were before and it was definitely alive. But this time there was two holes in the blanket, both exposing skin. 

Talia quickly picked up the child and hushed them to be quite, of course once the baby was picked up, they stopped crying. 

"Would you look at that," said Talia as she looked at the child, already planning their future. _________________________________________

When Talia and Ubu presented a baby to Ra Al Ghul, he was skeptical about his daughter's claim of the baby not being able to die. 

Of course that all changed after witnessing the aftermath of Talia stabbing the baby at their heart and taking out the blade. Ra could see a gold-like whisp at the damaged skin as it healed itself together, at a slow rate and then the baby breathes again. 

So he decided that she would be put underground with the other kids who have great promise of being a future weapon. Except the baby has to be isolated from the other kids and be worked twice as hard because of her ability.

Ra didn't want any word of an unkillable baby to reach the justice league so he would be having his personal and trustworthy allies to train her. 

If Ra plays his cards right this small thing could very well destroy the justice league when they least expect it.  
____

"Father what are you doing?" Asked Talia, as she just got done dropping off the baby underground.

Her father turned away from the computer to address his daughter, "I'm looking at the information about the child you found and erasing all data of her." "Oh?" Talia questioned, "what exactly did you find father?" 

"Come here and look." 

As Ra moved aside Talia saw a nun being stabbed by a dark haired women from behind. Then as the nun crumpled to the ground the women quickly grabbed the baby before she, too hit the ground. 

That's when she saw the women's face. Its Magdalene Kyle, the younger sister of Selena Kyle which is the poor excuse of a cat burgalur trudging around in Gotham. 

Then the videos were clips of Magdalene appearing and disappearing from the shadows until she appeared around Gothams harbor. At an edge of the dock, Magdalene stabs the baby right in the stomach and pushed her into the water. Then Magdalene looked around herself and dissapeared in the shadows of Gotham. 

"She didnt want the child," said Ra, once the video was over. 

"How was the baby able to come back to life?" Questioned Talia, "As I remember her husband was human." 

"I'm trying to figure that out," answered Ra, "what I know is that the child, (y/n) was in her stomach when Black Mask tortured her and her husband. which shows y/n had those powers in the womb or else Magdalene would have had a miscarriage."

"She didnt want her," Talia murmured as she still looked at the, now blank computer.

Ra looked ar his daughter, hoping that was not the only thing she heared from his little speech.

"And as far as I can tell nobody else knows of the child's existence," said Talia as she smirked at her father," nobody would be looking for her and shes going to be a perfect weapon." 

Soon enough all videos of (y/n's) existence was wiped out, making (y/n) Kyle nonexistent and all data of her, forever lost.


End file.
